The characterizing feature of the sub-combat unit described in the above patent is that it is provided not only with a flip-out target tracker and triggering sensor but also with a similarly flip-out designed carrier surface. In their flip-out positions, the target tracker and carrier surface together provide for the sub-combat unit a suitably balanced retarding area which imparts to the unit its predetermined fall velocity combined with the previously mentioned spiral fall trajectory, which makes it possible for the sensor to scan the pertinent target area for targets to be combatted.
SE-A0-8903473-0 and SE-A0-9001227-9 describe further variations of flip-out carrier surfaces intended for sub-combat units of the type contemplated here. Such carrier surfaces may also consist of parachutes.
As will be apparent from the above disclosure and in greater detail from the above-mentioned references, the sub-combat units are provided with a plurality of flip-out parts which, during ejection from the vehicle, must be protected from damage, while at the same time, the preplanned scanning of the target area requires that the flip-out of these parts takes place exactly as planned.
The flip-out of the target tracker implies no specific problems in such sub-combat units that have, at the desired flip-out time, at least a certain inherent rotation. In such an event, the flip-out operation can be left to the rotation forces and, thus, it is sufficient to simply release the target tracker in order to activate the flip-out operation. For example, this may be combined with the sub-combat unit being forced, by a powder charge adapted to this purpose, out of a protective canister in which it was initially discharged from that vehicle which had transported it to the pertinent target area. The rotation which is required in order thereafter to flip out the target tracker need not be particularly powerful. In one specific embodiment, we expect that the target tracker can be reliably flipped out at a rotation of the order of magnitude of 10 revolutions/second.
On the other hand, a problem may be experienced in realizing efficient and space-saving means for retarding the flipped-out target tracker in its flipped-out state and in locking the tracker in this position. Sub-combat units are of extremely limited size within which a complex electronics system must be accommodated, as well as one or more bulky warheads. The space which is available for means for retarding the target tracker in its flipped-out position and locking it there against further movement is, as a result, limited to the extreme. Moreover, the target tracker (which contains the major portion of the relevant electronics) must be retarded gently so that neither the electronics nor the anchorage of the target tracker is damaged, while at the same time the target tracker must be locked without any play in its flipped-out position. The object of the present invention is, therefore, to solve the above-outlined problems.